Twelve years later
by Jake Cage
Summary: Dillon has made it to Pandora, and is ready to see Alyara again. But Quarich, and some other unsavory characters get in the way. Leading Dillon to battle for the planet, and for the one that he saved so long ago.
1. Chapter 1: a new planet

**Hello, and welcome to the sequel of Light-years From Home. I told you I'd make one didn't I? Well here we go.**

I stepped off of the platform, and took a deep breath out of the mask that I would be wearing every time I stepped outside. "Get moving civilian!" The staff sergeant yelled, and I took off following a guy in a Hawaii shirt. We were all called into a cafeteria type room, where a man with a buzz but, and a scar that would make Darth Vader jealous was standing. He gave us an introduction to this world he called. "Extremely hostile," but that was about as much as I heard. I was busy trying not to fall asleep, and when the meeting finished we all filed out of the room. I was one of the last, and as I walked out the door the man in the Hawaii shirt called out to me. "You must be Dillon," He said, and I nodded. "Oh, I'm Norm and this is another new one, Jake Sully." I shook his hand, and then looked over to see a man in a wheelchair. He caught my hesitation, and held out his hand. "Names Jake, what's yours?" I shook it, and said. "Dillon, I take it your not a scientist." He nodded, and wheeled past me. "We were just heading towards the link room, wanna tag along?" Norm asked, and I nodded. A few minutes later we were staring at the three of the male Na'vi, and all I could think was that I was now on the same planet as Alyara once again. I smiled, and Norm said. "yours is over here." I looked up from his, and walked over to one of the other incubators if you could call them that. He looked just like me, but blue and about four feet taller. "Wow, he's big." I said, and looked over at Norm who nodded. "They fully matured on the flight out." I gave him a good look over, and turned around to meet a short middle eastern man. "Hey, my name is Max. You must be Dillon." I nodded, and said. "Everyone seems to know about me around here don't they?" He smiled, and said. "That's because you were one of the Lucky ones Grace chose."

We walked into the link room, just as the redhead was getting out of her link. "Where's my Goddamn cigarette?" She yelled as she sat up in the link. A woman came over, and gave her one. Max walked ahead saying. "There she is cinderella back from the ball, Grace I'd like you to meet the new initiates." She said something to Norm, but I zoned her out and look around the room from where I was standing. "You're Dillon?" She said, and I looked back to where she was. "Huh, oh yes that's me, and I'll be the person who stitches up your wounds." She smiled, and said. "How much training have you had in the medical field?" I smiled, and said. "Do you need open heart surgery or a kidney transplant?" This made her laugh, and Max looked at me with surprize. "What about your Na'vi?" I greeted her with the custom greeting, and she said. "It's a little wobbly, but it'll have to do." I smiled, and then she said. "You know something, now that I see you I'll bet your avatar will be huge." I looked at the ground, and remembered that it is a longer way down for me than most people. I zoned out again, something that I have been doing a lot more after Alyara, and I didn't hear when she went off. When I finally looked up, Norm was walking toward me. "We need to go find our bunks to get settled in." I nodded, and followed him out of the room. An hour later I was sitting on a bunk reading a holobook when Grace knocked on the frame of the door. "Hey Dillon, let's talk." I looked up, and waved my hand as an invitation. She sat down on the bed, and looked over at me.

"I'm happy that we got you here without any problems." She said, and I looked over at her. "Well I guess when the top scientist asks for someone they usually will give them to her." She smiled, and said. "You owe me though, I know about Alyara and Ryder. That was five years ago, and probably the most excitement we've had since you showed up." I looked back at the Holobook, and said. "Well thank you, when do we get to run around in nothing but blue skin?" She stood up, and said. "Get your sleep, we get to run around in blue skin tomorrow." I smiled, and closed the book. Just then Jake wheeled in, and put his duffle bag on the floor. "We are sharing a room?" He asked when he looked over at me. I nodded, rolled over to face the wall, and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: first connections

**It's that time of the day again, the time when I sit down and waste an hour of my life trying to get recognition on the internet. I'm just joking, I love doing what I do, and recognition is just a bonus. Enjoy.**

The next day, we got to enter our blue selves for the first time. As we walked into the link room, I looked over at Norm who was smiling from ear to ear. "Don't you ever live for the small things?" I asked as I sighed, and he looked over at me. "Like what?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, morning coffee, refreshing shower?" I said, and he chuckled. "Ah, well that's not important now. You better brace for the ride of your life." He said as we walked over to grace who was looking very dissatisfied about something. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her as we walked up, and Norm looked like he wanted to punch me. Apparently Grace wasn't used to being talked to like that, but I really didn't care. "Nothing is wrong with me, it's the fact that Seflrige sent me a cripple marine!" She yelled, and I sighed while looking over at Jake who was not very satisfied by her comment. "I'm not going to get s involved until someone starts saying I'm a burden." I said, and walked over to one of the screens that had the avatar brain displayed on it. The woman sitting at the desk looked up at me, and said. "You're the new field medic?" I nodded, and she looked back down at the screen. "You know the anatomy better than I do so, do you see anything wrong?"

I rotated the display around a little, and said. "Nothing yet, but see this part of the brain right here?" I pointed to a certain spot, and she nodded. "Make sure that the neural connection makes it to that point, and we'll be hunky dory." She smiled, and I walked over to Norm. Leaning in I whispered. "What's with the girl asking me for advice?" He took a quick glance over at her, and then looked back at me. "She came in on the same ship you did, and she's a little nervous." He said, and I smiled. Patting him on the back, I said. "That's all I need to know, see you when I get back." He smiled, and I walked over to where Grace and Jake were. "Just hop in the next one, and well, you know the rest." I nodded, and got into the plastic and metal casket. "This'll be a comfortable short coma." I muttered as I got ready for the transfer. I closed my eyes, and made the link. When I opened them again I was in a much brighter room with two people leaning over me. After checking my eyes and my ears they had me sit up. "Careful now, don't push yourself." I heard to my right, and I looked over to see Jake standing. "We're gonna work on motor controls now, are you ready?" The woman in front of me said, and I turned back to her. "Alright, let's get this over with." I said, and she had me touch my fingers to my thumbs and the whole nine yards.

Just as we were about to get done there was a large clatter back to the right. Jake was standing, and his tail was knocking all sorts of shit off of the tables and counters. Just as they were about to sedate him he took off towards the door. I stood to stop him but the woman in front of me stopped me in my tracks. "Sit back down Dillon, we have him." I shook my head, pulled the leads off of me. Norm got out before me, and hit the door. But I had an advantage over him, I could actually run right off, and he couldn't. I barreled after Jake, but he gained his composure, and took off running himself. I lost sight of him, and when I saw him again he was standing in front of Grace in her avatar. She looked past him, and over at me. welcome to the bigger world." She said as I walked over to them. As I stood next to Jake, I noticed that I almost had to look straight down at him. "I think your tallness transferred into this body." Grace said as she motioned for us to follow her. We did, and after getting some clothes on we met everyone else that had a blue body. After dark she put us all to bed, and we wok back up in the link room. "You dumbass, don't every do something like that again!" Max yelled at all of us as we sat up. "Oh calm down, nobody got hurt." I said as I sat up, and stretched. He sighed, and stormed off. "What ever, I give up." I chuckled, and thought to myself. "I'm going to bed." A while later Jake showed up in the room, and I pretended to be asleep. The night went by slowly, and the next day I woke up to some news


	3. Chapter 3: loosing jake's avatar

I sighed as we all stepped out of the chopper, and grabbed my medical bag. The whole time I was still on earth after my house guest left I had been studying medicine, Na'vi culture, the plants and animals, and the different poisons that are in almost everything. Grace said something about Norm grabbing his pack, and I walked over to where Trudy was sitting in her pilots seat. "Hey watch yourself, I saw some banshee's flying around on the way in." I said through the collar that they gave me. She nodded in response, and I saw Grace talk to her on the other side of the chopper. Afterward she walked over to Jake and pushed his gun down. I smiled, and walked over to Norm. "Hey man, watch yourself, there's some rather unsavory things out there." I said to him, and his eyes got a little bigger than usual. I laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, we got a jarhead to protect us." I said just as Jake tripped over a log. Norm sighed and I couldn't help but smile. "Well I hope the termites don't get us." Norm said before running to catch up, and I waved by to the chopper. Grace sniggered and said. "She's not leaving, we're gonna be a while." I looked over at her and she continued on. Norm talked along the way, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was making sure I had a suture kit ready for Jake who was stumbling over everything that was held to the ground. At one point her fell, and I pulled him up, "Have you ever thought about picking up your feet?" I asked and he frowned. "Just let me be, and I won't soap you in your bunk." He said before pulling himself out of my grip. I smiled, shook my head, and rechecked the suture kit. We stopped along the way to do some science stuff, and I broke off to relieve myself of some unwanted pressure.

When I came back Jake was gone, and Grace looked pissed. "Where's the idiot?" I asked, and she huffed. "He's being chased by a Thanator, we gotta look for him." I grabbed my bag and we hightailed it towards the chopper. We looked all day, but we didn't see anything. "Come on corporal said we can't do night ops." Trudy said as we turned back towards Hell's Gate. I opened my eyes in my link, and sat up. "Fuck!" I heard Grace yell, and I looked over to where she was smoking. "Don't worry, he'll make it." I said. "As long as he doesn't fall and kill himself on his own weapon." I mumbled, and Grace looked over at me. "He probably won't survive the night." She said before going over to the monitors. I rubbed my head, walked over to Norm, and patted him on the back. "Hey man, don't worry to much about it, he'll be fine." I said before going up to the woman on the monitor that I had met before. "Hey, what's Jake's status?" I said as I walked up to her. "All in all he will live, a few cuts and a little swallowed water but he's fine." I leaned down, and looked at the screen. "For now at least." I said as I flipped through all of his bodily conditions. Sure enough he was fine, but I wasn't sure for how long. "You take a break, I'll watch him for a while." I said, and she smiled up at me. "Oh, but could you bring me some coffee please?" I asked as I sat down. She nodded before taking off, and I leaned back. I stayed for a long while, eventually though, Grace came over to me. "You should get some rest, if he survives we'll let you know." She said, and I shook my head. "No, if I can't help him there I'm gonna watch over him here." I said before flipping over to a face reading. Just as I did something hit him in the face. "Woah, we got something happening." I said as I flipped over to a full body scan.

Nothing else happened for another thirteen minutes before he fell from a high place, and bruised a rib. "Something else is happening!" I yelled to the others, and they ran over to me. After checking all of his vitals, I cam to the conclusion that he would live. "The moron probably tripped over something again." I said as I flipped back to his heart rate and brain waves. For a while I stayed like that, watching him vitals until his link came out of its hold. We all rushed over, and Grace flung open the lid. She checked his eyes for dilation before he started to move. "Is your avatar safe?" She asked, and he smiled. "Yes it is, and you wont believe where it is." I smiled, and while they were talking I slipped out and went to bed. The next day when I woke up, I found out that he had made it into the Omaticaya clan. So, for the next few weeks they started to teach Jake about the customs of the Na'vi clan. While they were doing this, I just sat on the sidelines until I heard that we were going on a visit. "When?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. "In a few days, you might want to freshen up on your Na'vi." Grace said before taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded, and finished eating my breakfast. As we walked into the link room, Max stopped us. "Hey, I just saw Jake discussing something about the Hometree." He said, and Grace sighed. Shaking her head, she went past us and into the Link room. "Max, get confirmation to go to the Hallelujah mountains, Dillon get your gear ready, Norm," She looked over at him with all seriousness. "Don't breath a word to Jake about this, leave it to me." I smiled, and got my medical gear ready for travel. After making sure the adrenaline wasn't mixed with the platelets, I zipped everything up before taking a seat. After a while Jake came in, and linked up. I sighed before picking up a holopad to check his connection. The woman, who's name was Judith, had given me the file for jakes and everybody else's avatar medical evaluations. After checking everyone, I sighed and thought to myself. "I guess this is where things get interesting."


	4. Chapter 4: meeting Alyara

Just before we got to the landing zone Grace gave us some quick instructions. "Alright, when we get there don't do anything stupid." Grace yelled through the com, and I nodded. "Don't worry, if Jake could do it I can too." I said, and she smiled. "Hey, Norm how you holding up back there?" I asked the obviously nervous Mr. Spellman, and he smiled meekly. I patted him on the leg before saying. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll kill me first." I laughed, and his eyes got a little bigger. I smiled to myself before looking over at Grace hopefully. last I had heard about Alyara, she had made it back to the Omaticaya clan. That was a year before I left, after that I never heard from my friend again. "Don't worry she's probably here, just wait a little longer." Grace said, and I nodded. We landed, and I jumped off before the chopper touched the ground. "Calm down, rushing anything won't help." Grace said, and I gave her a small smile. "Sorry, just a little nervous." I said as I grabbed my medic bag. As I turned around I was met with a man that was a head shorter than me. "Follow me." He said in fluent Na'vi, and I looked back at them. Grace nodded, and we all followed the man. After walking for a couple miles until we made it to a giant tree that I saw when we were flying in. As we walked into the inner circle all of the tribe came to see us. I looked around, but knowing my place, I didn't call out for her. They studied me from afar, and I looked over at Grace who was currently walking away from me. I took a step forward, but a knife stopped me from doing so. I put my foot back where it was, and stood completely still. Just a few seconds later, I heard my name being yelled out, and I looked up just in time to see a blue blur hit me straight in my chest. When I stopped coughing, and regained my ability to breathe I looked down to see a familiar woman hugging me tightly. She looked up at me, and I barely got out her name. "Alyara." She hugged me even tighter before four men pulled her off of me, and pointed their spears in my direction. "Don't hurt him, he is the one who saved me!" She yelled, and they all looked at her. She ripped herself from their grip, and flung herself back onto me. "Woah, woah. We talked about this before." I said with a smile, and she looked up at me. "I have missed you for so long, I am so glad that you are finally here." She said, and I wrapped my arms around her, and said. "11 years 8 months and 44 days. I've missed you." She squeezed me tighter, and Grace came running back after she heard the commotion.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She yelled, and I looked up at her. She had to hide the smile, and came over to where I was knocked onto the ground. "Get up before you embarrass yourself." She said, and I looked down at Alyara. After realizing that she wasn't going to let go, I just stood up with her clinging to me. When she looked up at me she seemed surprised, and I smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little taller than you now." I said, and she looked around at all of the staring faces. SHe smiled meekly, and said. "You are taller than everyone." I smiled before looking over at Grace, and Norm. "Father, come meet the man who saved me." She called out, and a few moments later a man with several scars pushed through the crowd, and stood in front of me. "Are you Dillon?" He asked, his accent making my name sound completely different. I smiled, and said. "Yes, my name is Dillon Underwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." His facial expression didn't change, and instead he turned to his daughter. "This man is not strong enough to fight, or defend you. How did he save your life?" She looked at him with a hint of hatred in her eyes, and then over at me. Her eyes immediately softened, and I smiled back. Just then a man and a woman, who were both dressed elegantly, came down the spiral in front of us. "How are these two?" The man yelled out. Alyara and Grace stepped forward, and introduced Norm and me to the man. He gave us a one over, and then turned to the woman who nodded her head. She went over to Norm, and pulled out a bone from the collar around her neck. I immediately remembered who she was, and thought to myself. "Well I guess all of that studying payed off after all." After she had done her thing with him, she came over to me. After looking up into my eyes, she stabbed me in the shoulder as well. After that she over to the man, who I had guessed by now was her mate and the leader of the clan, and whispered something in his ear. He didn't look to pleased, but he said. "They are welcome." Afterward he turned, and left just as quickly as he had shown up.

"He seems like quite the character." I said under my breath, and turned back to Alyara who was blushing at all of the stares that she was getting. She saw me staring, and rushed over to me. "What's with the clinginess all of the sudden?" I asked, and she looked up at me. "I don't want you to ever leave again." She said before pulling me away from everyone else. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, but she just kept going. After a while we wound up away from the Hometree, and near a river. She flung herself onto me again, and said. "Oh you are here, you are finally here!" I laughed, and gave her a hug as well. "Yes I'm here, but why are you acting like this?" I said before she kissed me. I was a little flustered, and when I regained control of my heartbeat I asked. "What was that for?" She smiled, and said. "You kept your promise, that was your reward." I put my head on the ground, and thought. "Well, I guess this is the start of our next adventure."


	5. Chapter 5: the beginning of training

I walked into an alcove in Hometree, and saw Alyara sitting in a circle with several other women. She looked up to see me, and said. "You are here," She patted a spot next to her with her hand, "come, sit." She commanded, and I complied. As I sat down the other women in the circle studied me. I waved weakly, and a few of them giggled. Ignoring them Alyara turned to me, and said. "You are a healer are you not?" I nodded before saying. "I think my medicine is different than yours though." She smiled and said. "Do not worry, we will learn from you as you will learn from us." I smiled, and we started talking about different things is medicine. After a while the women left, and it was just me, and Alyara. I sighed before standing, but Alyara grabbed the end of my tail and made me sit back down. "Stay, we are not done talking." She ordered, and I nodded. She had changed from the woman I knew back on earth. She was more confident, and seemed to have an air of command around her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, and she looked at the ground blushing. Then she asked quietly. "Do you have a mate?" If I was eating something I think I would've choked on it when she asked that. "I know I never asked before, but I need to know." She continued, and I smiled before shaking my head. She lunged at me, and I fell backward with an overjoyed Alyara wrapped around me. "You have got to stop doing this." I said a little out of breath. She sat up, and looked me straight in my eyes. "Become one of the people." She commanded, and I gave her a fake smile. "It's not that easy." I said, and she smiled. "Then I will train you." She said and stood up before holding a hand out for me. I took it, and got to my feet. "I will talk to Tsahik, and see if she will allow it." She said, and I smiled. We walked out and bumped into Grace. "Hey Dillon, can we talk after we link out?" She asked, and I nodded before she took off doing whatever she was doing before she ran into me.

Alyara wasted no time asking the Tsahik, and she got the approval. "I'm genuinely surprised that she allowed it, I was even more surprised when she let Jake in as well." I said as we walked along one of the branches of Hometree. She looked back, and smiled. "It is because she sees something in you, as do I." She said, and I smiled. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it." I said, and she stopped. Turning around, her lips met mine and I pulled away. "You can't do that, remember what I said on the train all those years ago?" I said, and she looked at me sternly. "You were Tawtute then, what is wrong now?" She asked, and I sighed. "As you said yourself, I must become one of the people. I haven't done that yet, but when I do you can kiss me until your lips are swollen." I said, and she smiled. "Then we must get started." She said, and sat down on the branch with her legs crossed. "I guess it had to start sometime, better now than later." I thought as I sat down in front of her. She talked about their history, the time of the first songs, Toruk Makto, and several other things that were before her time. I listened intently, and let my ears enjoy the sound of her voice. This went on for a couple of hours before Grace called me on the comm. "Hey can we talk, now?" She asked, and I said. "Sure tell me where you are, and I'll come to you." Her voice came back brash, and almost angry. "No, unlink and then we'll talk." I sighed before saying yes, and looked over at Alyara. "I have to go, we'll continue tomorrow okay?" I said, and she nodded. Just as I got up so did she, and grabbed my shirt pulling me into a kiss. After she stopped shoving her tongue down my throat she pulled back, and said. "Go, I will be waiting for you in the morning." I smiled, and found a safe spot to unlink with my Avatar. After I did so I unlinked, and was met with an infuriated Grace.

"Took you long enough! God, we could've done this without you. Start packing, were heading out." She said and I jumped out of my link. After about five minutes Jake came in as Norm unlinked. "What's up?" Jake asked, and Grace said without emotion. "Taking a trip, gonna stay a while in the Hallelujah Mountains." Norm rushed over, and said. "The Hallelujah Mountains?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded. Jake wasn't swayed and asked. "Why are we going up there?" He asked, and she frowned. "I'm not going to let Selfridge and Quarich micromanage us." Jake looked down, and realized that he had been caught. I thought about punching him myself, the only reason I never talked to him is because I knew he was just like them. That's what I thought at the time, but in the months that would follow I would find out he was nothing like them. We finished packing, and the next day we took a short flight to the mountains. After settling in I layed down on a bunk, and stretched out my seven foot body. "I'll bet being that tall sucks on those bunks." Trudy said before sitting on the bunk beside me. I looked over and laughed. "Yeah, it does." I said, and she kicked her boots off. "Get out, I'm changing." She demanded, and I got up and left. Just as I left Norm went in, and just to mess with her I didn't stop him.

The next day when I woke up and got breakfast Norm was sitting by one of the links with an icepack on his eye. I hid my laughter, and hurriedly ate my breakfast. After that I jumped into a link, and a few minutes later I was walking along with Alyara at my side. "Goodmorning Alyara, did you sleep well?" I asked, and she looked over at me with a fire in her eyes. "I slept well yes. Are you ready for another day of learning?" She said, and I nodded. Smiling she grabbed my shirt again, and kissed me. After she quit she got off of her toes. (She has to stand on them just to get her lips to mine) She patted me on the cheek, and said. "Let's get going then."


	6. Chapter 6: learning the bow

It had been around two months since I had came to Hometree, and I had learned a lot about Na'vi medicine. One morning after I had connected to my avatar, Alyara came up to me with a bow in hand. "Oel Ngati Kameie, Alyara." I said as I stood up, she smirked and said. "you need not be so formal, we are going to be together after all." Then she put the bow in my hand, and I ignored her comment. Instead I looked down at the bow, and got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Looking up, I smiled nervously before saying. "I'm guessing you want me to shoot this." She smiled mischievously before nodding, and I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said before holding out the bow signaling for her to take it back. She shook her hand firmly, and I was about to argue with her before she stepped close to me and whispered in my ear. "Can you protect me?" I took in a quick breath, and she continued. "I want you to be able to protect me like you did on your world. If you love me you will learn to protect me." A thousand thoughts ran through my mind of her dying, and me unable to do anything about it. I tightened my grip on the bow, and took a step back. Looking he in the eyes I said. "I will destroy anything that tries to harm you." Then I did something that surprised us both. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before saying. "Let's go so you can train me how to use this." She smiled in pure bliss of what just happened, and motioned for me to follow her. "I'm a complete idiot." I thought to myself as I followed her. I spent the day getting laughed at for the way I shot, and by noon I was exhausted. Sitting down where I was standing I sighed as I layed down with my arms outstretched. Alyara sat down beside me, and said. "You must keep trying." I looked over at her, and said. "Everyone is getting more entertainment out of it than I am education." She smiled, and placed her hand on my chest before drawing her knife, and cutting the complete front of my shirt. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, and then she pulled my shorts off before I could do anything. Now I was down to nothing but a pair of Adidas boxer briefs, and she pulled me to my feet. shoving the bow back into my hand, she commanded. "Stand." I sighed, and got to my feet. Drawing, I did my best to imitate the way the Na'vi do it. I looked over at Alyara, and she was smiling. I smiled back before lowering my arms, and letting out the breath that I had been holding. She put a hand on my shoulder, and said. "You need not wear all of the clothes, they keep you from holding the bow correctly." I sighed before nodding my head. "It'd be better if it were a longbow though." I muttered, and her ear swiveled around to my direction. "What did you say?" She asked, and I took in a deep breath before saying. "Sit down, and we'll talk about it." She complied, and I told her about the several different types of bows that humans have created. She was very interested by every word I said, and when I finished she had a look of wonder on her face. "Show me." She said, and I shook my head. "No, in order for me to do that I would have to make one of each, and I can't do that yet." I said, and she looked at the ground before saying. "Then we must work harder."

I sighed as I sat up in the link bed, and rubbed my eyes. "Rough day?" I heard Trudy asked and I looked over at her. "You wouldn't believe what happened today." I said as I threw my legs off the side, and stood. Ever time I had to walk around this place I either had to duck down, or my hair was rubbing the roof of the building. She sat down as an empty table, and pulled out a deck of cards before saying. "Why don't you tell me about it over a hand of poker." I smiled, and thought. "Well with a deal like that, she makes it hard to refuse." I sat down, and she delt out the cards. As we played I told her about my day of "bow training," and she got a good laugh out of it all. "I'm happy that you find pleasure in my struggles." I said as I layed a full house out on the table, and she threw hers onto the table. "It's not the fact that it happened to you, it's the idea of the whole thing." I cocked my head, and she explained. "I think it's hilarious that someone as big as you got manhandled by a woman." I smiled, and said. "you've never met this type of woman before." She rolled her eyes, and said. "I've met a lot of women in my life, I'll bet she's not that bad." I leaned back in the chair, and said. "It's not that she's a bad person, it's just that she's a lot different from the last time I saw her." She looked down at the table, and started to collect the cards before asking. "What is it like, being in love?" I looked over at her and she looked up at me. "You mind telling me something about yourself first." I said, my country accent coming out more than it should've in the situation. She sighed before saying. "I might have someone I'm interested in." I smiled before saying. "Well it isn't me, Jake is a big hell no, I'm guessing you're not a lesbian, so that leaves one person in this place." She blushed, and in one quick motion she grabbed me by collar, and said. "You tell anyone, and I'll kill you!" I laughed nervously, and said. "Alright, alright I wont tell anyone." She nodded, and let me go. I was about to explain my views on love when Grace's link bed opened, and she got out. I looked over at her, and said. "What brings you back to us?" She sighed before saying. "I need to do some research, you two don't mess anything up." I smiled, and winked at her before saying. "Don't worry I'll try not to bump into much today." She smiled before going to the other side of the complex, and sitting down in front of some plant samples. "We'll talk later, right now lets just play some cards." She smiled as she delt out another hand, and we played for a while. A few hours after dark Jake, and Norm joined the living, and we played cards for a while.

That night while I was lying in bed, I thought about what she had said about me protecting her. "Obviously she just said that so I would give in to her demands." I thought as I rolled onto my back. "She toys with me too much, don't dwell on it too much." I told myself before forcing my eyes closed. A few moments later they reopened, and I thought. "It's going to be hard to go to sleep tonight." I thought before sitting up, and putting my feet on the cold metal floor. I put on a pot of coffee, and sat down at the table where we had played cards earlier. "You shouldn't be up this late." I Grace say, and I looked up at the biggest genius on the planet. "I know, but I can't sleep." I said, and she sat down beside me. "Yeah, I talked to Alyara earlier today. That's part of the reason why I linked out earlier than I usually do. I was concerned." I looked over at her, and said. "You don't need to be, Hell I'm not even supposed to be on this planet and you're concerned." I said, and she sighed. " _I'm_ the only reason you're on this planet, so yes I am concerned." She said almost angrily, and I smiled down. "Might as well enjoy the time I have with her while I can, 'cuz I don't think we've got much longer together." I said, and stood up. She watched me walk over to the coffee pot, and as I was pouring the black liquid she said. "I don't know what will happen, but yes you should enjoy it. Hopefully I can find a solution, but it's looking very bad." I sighed as I sat down, and said. "Whatever is going to happen is going to be soon so we better be prepared." She frowned, and said. "Yea, it's going to be bloody and people will die. But I pray to whatever God is listening that it won't happen." I drank my coffee, and later after a quiet moment I said. "I think I'm going to bed, and in the morning I'm going to give Alyara a big sloppy kiss." Grace smiled, and said goodnight. I went to bed not knowing that that conversation would be the last one that we had alone."


	7. Chapter 7: Direhorse and initiation

**If anybody has any suggestions for stories P.M. me I would greatly appreciate it.**

It was a sunny tuesday just like it was everyday, and Alyara and I were standing next to a Direhorse. I crossed my arms, and said. "I guess it had to happen sometime. Well let's get started." Alyara smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Do not worry, I have faith in you." She said as I came closer to the "Horse," and ran a hand along its side. Just like I was told I connected to the animal with the thing at the end of my braid, and I could feel his strength, agility, but most of all his hunger. I smiled before rubbing his nose. "Come on buddy, let's get something to eat." I said as I led him over to the flowers that they get their sustenance from, and he ate happily. After a while I looked back at Alyara, and she was smiling from ear to ear. "He likes you." She said, and I smiled back. Just then he nuzzled my shoulder with his nose, and I turned around and patted him on his snout. "Alright buddy, let's ride around a little bit." I said to him before jumping up onto his back. He moved a little under my weight, but I patted him on his shoulder and said. "Woah boy waoh, get settled and then we'll start." After a moment he became used to me being on him, and I said. "Let's take a little walk." We sauntered around the clearing for a while until he was accustomed to me riding him. Neither of us were prepared when Alyara jumped up behind me, and the horse nearly bolted if. After I got done calming him I looked back at her, and shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She recoiled a little, and an arrow whizzed by my head just over my right shoulder. Before I could react Alyara had knocked an arrow, and leveled it on the three warriors approaching us. the one in front who I recognized Tsu'tey walked up, and said. "You ride well, but you speak to women too harshly barbarian." I planned on ignoring him, and riding on but Alyara had other plans.

"He did not mistreat me, his anger is justifiable." Tsu'tey growled a little, and I put my face in my hands. "It is my fault, I should not have gotten on with him as this is his first time." Tsu'tey didn't show any signs of letting up so I told my six legged friend that we were leaving, and he decided he didn't want to be there either. Another arrow went by my head, and I just kept going. Around dark we let the big guy go back to his herd, and before I knew it we were in the middle of Jake's initiation ceremony. He walked up to the clan completely covered in paint, and Eytukan put his hands on Jake's shoulders. Everyone else in the clan followed in suit, and for once Alyara left my side. Figuring this wasn't a place I should be I slipped out, but of course you can't go without being noticed by at least one person. I found a quiet place, and lied down on a branch and looked up at the stars. "You should not have left." I heard a voice behind me, and I sat up. Standing behind me with a sour expression on her face was Neytiri, and I scrambled to my feet before greeting her in respect. She didn't return the favor and instead took a step towards me. "Why did you leave? Jake respects you, and you leave at a time like this?" I took a step back from the obviously angry woman in front of me, and said. "It is not my place to be able to witness something like that, you should return before anyone knows you left." She sighed, and said. "You are more wanted here than you think." And before I could ask her what she meant, she jumped onto a branch above us, and disappeared into the darkness. I sat there mulling over what she said before deciding to call it a day. I made it to the hammocks, and jumped down into it only to land on something soft. I heard a yell, gave out one of my own, and fell down right next to Alyara who had invaded my bed. "What are you doing in here?" I asked her, and she smiled. "Going to sleep." She said, and i sighed before rolling over and facing away from her. "She still acts like this, I guess not much has changed." I thought as I said goodnight before unlinking.

I sat up, and was immediately smacked. I put a hand on my stinging cheek, and looked up at a very angry Grace with Jake right beside her. "What was that for?" I asked, and she clenched her fists. "That was for walking out on an important ceremony, are you that dumb? I thought doctors were supposed to be smart!" She yelled at me, and I sighed. "What was I supposed to do, sit there and watch? I'm not one of the people, it wasn't my place to be there." I said as i stood up, and went over to the coffee pot. "You mess this up, and I'll have you sent home in a cardboard box." She grabbed my shoulder, and turned me so that I was looking her straight in the eyes. "Please don't be like that, you are trusted and that's not something you should ignore." Her eyes were soft, but her face was stern. That's when I knew she was passionate about this place, and I thought then. "Don't you worry your pretty red head, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing goes wrong." I smiled before picking up my coffee, apologizing, and sitting down in front of Trudy who had just flown in with supplies. "So, wanna play some cards?"


	8. Chapter 8: things go wrong

**Special thanks to VanMan1973 for giving me great feedback every step of the way, and everyone else who never reviews but keep that view meter going up. Thank you all. Enough waterworks, let's get the show on the road.**

It had been two weeks after Jake's initiation, and he always liked to rub the fact that he had an Ikran in my face. But towards the end of the next week he began to get jittery, and was always cautious around everyone. I thought nothing of it, but told myself. "If he does anything that could mess up you being with Alyara, beat his ass." I sighed as I woke up in my bigger body, and looked over to see Alyara's sleeping face. I smiled, and whispered to her . "I do love you," I kissed her on the forehead, "More than you know." Carefully I got out of the hammock, and went to find some food. As I walked onto the platform, everyone turned and stared at me. I looked down at myself, and remembered that I stand out with cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. I gave a gentle wave, grabbed some food, thanked the cooks, and left. No one had uttered a word while I was there, and I looked down at the ground as I walked along. "I'm beginning to think that I'm not welcome here." I thought as I looked up to see Tsu'tey and four others barrel toward the west, and I thought. "Must be hunting, wonder where Jake went?" He was in a big hurry that morning, and tried to slip past Grace without eating breakfast. I smiled as a picture of Jake trying to jump in the link before Grace got to him flashed through my mind. I walked around for a little while, and eventually wound up at the healers alcove. I sat down, and began to look through my medical bag to make sure everything was okay. I was only there for five minutes until Alyara came, and told me. "Come quick, Jakesully and Tsu'tey are fighting!" I jumped up, and we took off towards the sounds of fighting. By the time we made it there Jake had already discarded his knife, and was talking about the humans being our enemies. I went to stop him from embarrassing himself, but my body wouldn't let me. It was mostly because someone hit the emergency un-link button on me. I shot up out of the link bed just in time to see Jake get his jaw jacked, and I stood up. "What the hell did you do that for?" I asked the man with the scars, and he said. "I felt like punching something, now get in the goddamn chopper." I sighed before grabbing my pack, and putting on an exo-mask. We made it back to Hell's Gate around noon, and I was silent the whole way.

I finally got to meet Selfridge for the first time, and I was none to pleased with the way he was talking. After he got done belittling the very thing Alyara was he turned to me, and said. "What are you even doing here? You aren't a scientist so why do you get to go out while everyone else has to stay here?" I smiled before saying. "It's because I've had more that a scrape on the knee that my mother has taken care of." His face turned bright red, and he went back to explaining his reason for moving the dozers. Jake managed to convince him to give us a little more time. I sighed as I laid down in the bed for what I thought would be the last time, and prayed to whoever was listening that Alyara would understand I wouldn't be around anymore. I opened my other eyes, and saw her face right in front of mine. She kissed me softly, and I pushed her off before saying. "Alyara, we must talk." Just as I said that Jake told them about the dozers, and I thought. "You couldn't have waited until I said goodbye could you?" I wasn't surprised when I was grabbed, and tied to a post. Alyara was crying when she walked up to me, and I looked deep into her eyes before saying. "Don't you dare cry over me, I'm not worth the tears." She hugged me, but her father pulled her away a split second afterward. I hung my head in shame as the helicopters showed themselves. The events that happened afterward. I didn't hear the sound of explosions, nor the screams of children as they burned alive. All I could think about was that Alyara would never love me again for what I've done. When Mo'at cut my bindings and fell to my knees, I was ready to die in both bodies. A soft hand on my cheek brought me back to reality as I looked up to see Alyara standing there with tears in her eyes as well. With her free hand she took one of mine, and said. "Stand my love, we must leave or die here." I got to my feet, but I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her before saying. "I love you, but now you must leave me. I cannot stay in this body much longer." With that my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I woke up in the link bed. Two men were looking down at me with anger in their face, and I thought. "Well, it's come to this hasn't it?"

I hit the first guy, and picked up the other. He flew across the room, but a taser hit me. I fell to the ground convulsing from the shock, and the cuffed me before I could do anything. The man I threw came back over, and said. "Think you're so tough huh?" I kicked him, and he went flying again. I laughed all the way to the prison cell. For me it didn't matter anymore, I knew I would never see my Alyara again and I was content. But the tears still fell freely, and unchecked. We were in there for a whole day until Trudy came in with a food tray. A quick gun to the back of the head later, and we were running down the corridor. I broke off to get my medical gear, and by the time I had made it to the chopper it was taking off. I ran as fast as I could, and with a leap I landed on me feet inside the cargo hold. Jake was smiling, but then he looked over at Grace who had blood on her hands. I immediately pulled my pack off of me, and said. "How many holes are in you?" She smiled up at me, and said. "Not enough to take this old bird down." I didn't smile, I didn't show any emotion. I was in doctor mode, and when Norm put the first aid beside me I didn't even notice until it slid to the other side of the chopper. We made it to the link station, and I hauled her into the facility. We made the link comfortable, pulled all of the supplies to the side with the links, unattached the link side, and hauled it to a secluded location. I gave her some morphine, and sat down. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Grace said, and I looked up at her. "You've been shot just above the liver, and one of your kidneys has been grazed. I don't have the tools or the medicine to help you. Not even the Na'vi have a miracle for bullet wounds." She smiled sleepily, and I knew the morphine was doing it's job. "I'm sorry I can't do more." I said as I put my head back in my hands, and she chuckled. "It's alright, if this is what fate planned for me then I'm okay with it. But you make sure you get to see Alyara again, I brought you here don't disappoint me." I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes. My mom had died giving birth to me, and now the only thing I had close to that was sitting not three feet away from me with two bullet holes in her. "I'm going to miss you." I said as the tears fell to the floor. I could hear her sit up, and she said. "I have one final request." I looked up at her, and she said. "Watch over the marine, and make sure he doesn't get himself killed.


	9. 5: chapter 9: great loss

**I know a lot of things happened in the last chapter, and I wasn't to descriptive I'm sorry. I kinda hate myself for doing that, But today I'm going to watch the movie again, and then we will get some shit done right this time. Alright bye.**

Jake had left to do something stupid a while ago, and I was leaning over Grace trying to pull a bullet out of her stomach. Grace grabbed my arm, and I looked over at her pain filled face. "Norm get the morphine." I said to the lanky scientist as I pulled the my instruments out of her body. He gave me the box, and I opened it to see only one syringe left. I looked back at her, and whispered to Norm. "There's only one left, and I need that for after I pull the bullet out. I need you to hold her arms while I do this, or she'll hurt herself more than she already is." He nodded, and I got Trudy to hold her shoulders. "Grace, I need you to grit your teeth, we don't have anymore anesthetic for while I'm pulling the bullets out." She nodded, and I looked over at Norm and Trudy. "Let's get this over with." Grace said, her patience running thin and her anger rising from the pain that was in her body. I gave her a quick nod before getting back to work. It's always harder working on someone you know, and right now it took every fiber of my being to keep my hands steady. As soon as I started to work she groaned in pain, and it was the first time I had nearly lost my composure since early medical school. The whole time I did this she was mumbling something, and when I listened closer I found out that she was revising the periodic table. I thought to myself. "That's good, it'll keep her mind off of the fact that I'm pulling a piece of metal out of her body." It only took fifteen minutes, but for me it felt like five hours. When I got the bullets out and patched her up, she had passed out from the pain. I grabbed the last needle, and put it in her sitting down before washing my hands and sitting down. The rest of the day was spent watching over her, and worrying that the RDA might show up at any time. Jake unlinked around Five O'clock, and told us that he had found a way back into the Omaticaya. "Take Grace there as fast as you can." He said before jumping back in, and I got into one myself. "I'll get her there as fast as I can." I said before I shut the lid to the link. When I opened my eyes I was at The Tree of Souls, and as I sat up Alyara wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her off of me, and said. "Wait here, I need to bring someone." She nodded, and I took off at a full run back to the station. I made it there in a short while, and had Grace in a sling across my chest. "Hold on just a little longer." I whispered as I began running again. By the time I got there she was already beginning to slip, and I knew I could do nothing about it. "It's up to the people now." I thought as she was taken by two women who stripped her, and gave her to Jake. He brought her to the tree, and I just stood there completely helpless. Five minutes later I saw Mo'at consoling Jake, and I knew that I had failed to keep her alive. I ran my fist into the wall I was standing by, and the stone cracked as far away as five inches from where my fist had hit.

Unfortunately it also busted two of my knuckles, and made me even more angry in my mourning. I could feel Alyara's arms around my sternum as she tried to keep me from hurting myself anymore. I turned myself around, and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I quietly said as her grip got tighter on my body. She let me go, and took my hand. "Come away, she is gone now, plea se come away." She said, and I nodded before following her to a quiet place. I sat on the ground, and put my head between my knees. "The one time my training comes to play in a real situation, and I fail completely." I mumbled, and Alyara pulled me back into another hug. "It was not your fault, there was not enough time." She said as she picked my head up to look her in the face. She put a hand on my cheek, and said. "You did all you could, it was Eywa's will." I sighed wearily as I leaned back onto the cold stone. I was so tired that it had transferred into my avatar. I had to choice to stay awake, I still had to tell Norm and Trudy what the outcome was. A moment later the women from the healers alcove came to me, and sat we sat down in a circle. "I failed." I said, and they shook their heads. "You did not fail, you kept her alive until she was able to get here where Eywa could bring her home." The oldest one said, but it only helped a little. I stood, and said. "I must go, there are others who must know that she's past on." They nodded, and I found a soft area to lie my avatar.

I sat up in my link, and rubbed my face only to find that this body was crying in the link. I quickly wiped the tears away, and looked over to see Norm and Trudy holding each other tightly. "Grace?" Norm asked, his voice full of false hope. When I did not answer he slumped back down into the chair he was sitting in next to Trudy, and I slowly got out of the link. An hour later, Jake got out and said. "Dillon, we are going to unite the clans. I want you beside me for this." I looked at him sideways, and asked. "Why me, I haven't done a damn thing useful since I've got here." He leaned forward in his wheelchair, and said. "You seem more trustworthy than me, and I don't want anyone getting uneasy." I gave him a fake smile, and said. "I think they want a fearsome person, not a doctor who couldn't save the one patient he had." He hit the wall of the complex, and said, "Damnit Dillon stop, you're not the only one who thinks they failed her!" I stood, and yelled. "I dug two bullets out of her without morphine, I used the best of my ability. I was trained to deal with this with less resources than what I had, and I still let her die her blood is on my hands because I buckled under pressure. She brought me here, I wasn't supposed to come to this planet and she brought me here just to see a woman who I found naked in my house twelve years ago. I let her die after she had done so much for me so no I will not show my face. It would be disgraceful to the whole clan." I layed down on my cot that we had made for ourselves, and before I closed my eyes I said. "I guess it'd be better if I left all together

 **Thank you all for coming this far. Follow me on twitter, or just follow the story to get updated on when the next chapter comes out. I would be really gratefull, and it will keep you updated. Thank you all again, Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering the clans

I was shaken awake by Norm. "What is it?" I asked as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. "Jake wants to see you." He said before getting up, and going to help Trudy with a box. Sighing, I got up and went over to the open link. It still had blood stains on it, but I didn't have much of a choice. When I opened my other eyes, I was on a small pallet of woven leaves with Alyara sitting beside me. "What's going on?" I asked as she rushed me to my feet. "Jakesully wants to see you right away." I sighed as I let myself get pulled along by Alyara, and we met him at the tree. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed as he turned to face me. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I really need your help on this." He said, and I shook my head. "No, I've already told you before that I'm not the person for this." I turned to leave, and he put a strong hand on my shoulder. "If you want to still do something for Grace then do this." I turned, and looked back into his eyes. They were sad and angry, and I knew that he was just as torn by what had happened. I looked at the ground between us, and said. "I can't, not now." I looked back up at him, and he gave me a warm smile. "I understand, just come to me when you're ready." He said, and I nodded before walking away. I found some food, and sat down under the crack I had made with my fist in the stone. Alyara sat down next to me with her own food, and I asked. "Are you alright?" She looked off into the distance before saying. "I'm fine, just worried about the people." I smiled before taking a bite of the meat that I had collected, and sat my head back. "I'm sorry." I whispered, almost inaudible to even her ears. "Why?" She asked as I closed my eyes, thinking that it would be one of the last times I would feel the wind on my face. "It's nothing, just thinking out loud."

She leaned over to look me in the eyes, and said. "Tell me." I looked at her, and said. "Nothing." She didn't back down from my stern answer, and continued to asked until I said. "I'm sorry alright? You taught me everything you knew, and I still couldn't do anything. You, the others, Jake, Grace, Norm, Trudy and myself." I averted my eyes so she wouldn't see the tears gathering in the corners. She set her leaf plate down, and wrapped her hands around my neck before lightly kissing me on the cheek. "Don't worry, I still love you. Now go with Jakesully, and bring back the clans to fight." I smiled before hugging her back. A while later I unlinked, and had some food before getting back in and going to Jake. "I'm ready." I said after we had sat down by ourselves. He smiled before saying. "Good, we're about to leave to unite the clans." I nodded, and said. "I'm coming, but don't expect me to speak or anything." He nodded as he sighed. "Well, saddle up were leaving in an hour." I stood, and found the pallet that I had woken up on. By then it was getting dark, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay at the complex before I left. All was well, and I told them that we wouldn't be back until late that night. When I linked up again, the Na'vi were jumping on their Ikran, and I rushed to the Direhorses only to be pulled up off of my feet and landing on the back of an Ikran. "You will ride with me." Alyara said as we re-formed with the rest of the riders. We flew well into the night before landing. Jake and I unlinked, and got some well deserved rest before the next morning. We flew for another day before we made it to the Tipani clan. They jumped right in after Jake spoke, and I stayed on the sidelines like I thought I should until the second night after we left the Tipani. "I want you beside me next time." Jake said as I got out of my link. "Why?" I asked as I looked over at the new Toruk Makto. He smiled before saying. "You may mean nothing to them, but you are important to us. That's why I want you there."

I smiled, and shook my head. "Alright, but I'm still not saying anything." He nodded before heading over to his bed on the floor. We made it to the plains clans, and just as he requested I stood by him and the other important people. It felt humbling to be there, but I knew that if I wasn't it wouldn't matter. I didn't mind though, I just wanted to kill every last human on this planet. I made it known to Jake that he did, and he shook his head. "Forgive your enemies, but always remember their names. If you fight for revenge I'll have to bury you as well, and I don't want to do that." He said, and I nodded. "Don't go philosophical on me, I thought you were a war hardened marine." He laughed a little before saying. "I am, the army teaches you more than just killing. Although they do make it a priority." I smiled, and thought to myself. "God I hope I get to kill at least twenty. Is that too big of a number?" Eventually we made it to the plains, and then to the ocean where we stopped. There were no more clans on this continent, so we had no choice. our numbers were in the thousands, and we had the home field advantage, but even then we were out numbered and outgunned. The plan was to surprise them from the air. "Most of the soldiers don't know that the Na'vi have the ability to tame and fly Ikran, and those that do are considered liars. It's basically a myth to those who aren't scientists." Norm explained while we were at the complex going over everything with them. "I can rig the chopper guns to my stick so I can shoot them." Trudy said, and I perked up. "Can you leave one open?" She looked over at me in complete confusion, and I said. "I want to fly in the chopper, I can help better that way." She sighed before nodding, and I smiled before thinking. "Good, this way I won't cause too much trouble." We slept uneasily that night because we didn't know what the next day held.

 **Well, The Great War will be next chapter, and I think you know what's going to happen. I will change some things, and I've already changed some things because we have a new character. Anyway follow me on twitter or follow this story for updated, it is about to end in two or three chapters. One or two on the battle, and one afterward. Thank you for reading ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Great War

It was quiet, not a noise to be heard. It was as if the earth itself was anticipating the battle that was about to kick off. I let out a shaky breath as I sat in the back of Trudy's chopper. We were sitting on one of the floating rocks that scattered the soon to be battlefield. "You alright back there?" Trudy asked, and I nodded. "Keep calm, you got me flying." She said as a joke, but I wasn't listening. Instead my ears perked up to the sound of helicopters out in the distance. I cocked the mounted gun on my side, and she started up the chopper. We lifted off just in time to see the fleet of Ikran riders fly below with Jake in the lead. "Whoever's listening, please let me live through this." We fell into the formation, and stayed just above the pack. I saw the line of choppers slowly advancing towards us with the starship in the middle, and the dragon running point for it. I steeled myself for what was to come, and we speed forward to face our enemy. I to aim, and blew the cockpit out of the first chopper, and focused on the next. This went on for what seemed like hours until we came face to face with the Dragon. "Trudy, you sure we can take this thing?" I asked, and she laughed before saying. "We'll sure as hell try." She opened fire, and I followed her example. They shot back, and they're bullets did more damage than ours did. "Pull back behind the rocks." I said, and she did as I ordered. I unlatched the gun, and pulled her out of the cockpit. "What are you doing?" She yelled as I wrapped an arm around her waist. As I went to jump, she struggled against my grip, and yelled. "Hey you prick my sunglasses are-" She was cut off by the two missiles that hit the front of the chopper, and engulfed her completely in flames. I jumped, and held her close to me as we fell to the ground. I braced myself for the landing that wouldn't be pretty. Luckily the canopy broke my fall, and so did my body. I was knocked unconscious by the fall, and when I woke up Trudy was no longer in my arms. I sat up quickly, and looked around. I didn't have to look far, she was on her back and she looked like she walked through hell. Her whole body was completely burned, and one of her legs was almost nonexistent. I crawled over to her, and she smiled when she saw me. "Hey man, what took you so long?" She said, delirious from the amount of pain that was in her body. The fire had cauterized the wounds before they ever bled. I checked her front before telling her. "I need to roll you over." She nodded, and I put my hand on her shoulder. Gently but swiftly, I pushed her onto her side to see all of her skin gone and nothing but back muscles. While I was wondering where the skin went when I looked down at the front of my shirt. When the explosion occurred, she had wriggled around to where she was facing me. That means the only place the skin could go was the front of my shirt.

I ignored the flesh that was covering my front, and pulled my medical bag off of my back. "I won't fail this time, no not this time." I promised myself as I got out the morphine. I rolled her back over at the skin on her arm fell off in my hands. "I can't do anything for you here but give you this." I told her, but she was unconscious from the pain. "I hope we win this, or she's dead." I thought as I stuck the needle into her arm. I looked around me, and I could hear gunfire off in the distance. Luckily my gun hadn't been lost in the fall so I pulled her behind a tree, and set up to shoot anyone who dared even look this way. Above, the battle waged on. From the looks of things, we weren't doing good until I heard a rumble off in the distance. Looking back, I just had enough time to see a solid wall of dire horses charging towards me. I pulled the unconscious woman close to me as they charged past us. When they had left I looked back, but my attention was pulled back to Trudy who was choking on the Pandoran air. The mask I had put on her had slipped off when I pulled her to me. I quickly placed it back to where it should be, and sat back down. Just as I sat my head back on the tree, I was forcibly unlinked. When I opened my eyes in the link bed, I was choking as well. I opened the lid, and looked around only a little before getting to the emergency exopack. I put it on, and jumped back into my avatar without a second thought about Jake in the link next to mine. When I opened my eyes once more the sound of gunfire was gone, and a Dire horse was grazing on the grass in front of me. I put her on sideways, and got up behind her. We took off towards what I hoped would be help. Eventually we made it to where Toruk was sitting in a small clearing, and I got down to search for him. I found him sitting next to Tsu'tey who had several bullet holes in his chest. I ran down as he gave his knife to Jake. "Stop, don't you fucking dare!" I yelled as I slid to a stop next to the warriors. I looked down at the complete asshole, and said. "You're not dying today." He looked up at me with scorn, and I looked over at Jake. "I need some room, and could you do me a favor?" He shook his head. "Find Alyara, and make sure she's okay." He took off, and I got to work. Searching through my bag I found a small device that tests blood types, but when I got it out he swatted it away. "Cooperate, or I'll knock you out with my fist." I threatened, and he quit resisting. After testing his, it came back B+. I looked around at the other two Na'vi that were standing guard. "Help." I said in their language, and they both rushed over. After testing both of them I found out the woman was a perfect match.

"I must put this in your arm." I said as I held out the needle after sitting her down next to the wounded warrior. She nodded, and I put the needle in her vein. She looked over at the warrior almost lovingly, and he did the same. Remembering my precious cargo, I called Jake and told him about Trudy. He had already found her, and she was on her way to the overthrown Hell's Gate. "I guess we won this war." I thought as I prepared to pull the bullets out of his chest. IT took three hours, but I managed to get them out and him bandaged up. Just as I was about to tell the male warrior what I needed for a stretcher, Max and two others came into view. The warriors were about to kill them when I stopped both of them. "Don't shoot they're here to help." I said, and they lowered their bows. Max and the others got him onto a stretcher, and out to a scorpion waiting where Toruk was. I caught a ride to Hell's Gate with them, and prayed that Alyara was alright. As I sat back in the chopper I finally got a rest. When I got to Hell's gate they immediately called all available doctors in the Na'vi OR to help the wounded warriors. That's where I spent the rest of the day, working on gunshot wounds. Eviscerations, severs and explosion wounds was what I was working on and that is the messiest kind of work. Around midnight everything slowed down, and I wasn't needed anymore. When I stepped out of the OR, and gotten my bloody surgical clothing off I turned around to see Alyara standing behind me with a bandage around her head, and two one either arm. "I finally found you." She said before rushing into my arms.

 **This is the second to last chapter, and just in case you didn't know OR stands for Operation Room. Anyway follow me on twitter or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out. I will be working on another Avatar fanfic when I finish this one. As a matter of fact, it will come out the day after this one ends. Ja ne**


	12. Chapter 12: the days after

I lay in the avatar cabin next to Alyara who was holding me like a toddler holds a teddy bear. I would've gotten a little sleep if it wasn't for two things. One I had no choice but to wear an exopack. And two her boobs were eye level, and pressing into the back of my head. I sighed into the mask as I tried to get a little more comfortable. Unfortunately, she woke up and giggled a little before flipping me over to face her with ease. I smiled as I looked into her spotted eyes, and she kissed me on the exopack. I sat up, and said. "I gotta go, the last of the injured just came in and I need to get them fixed so the cannnnnn get the fuck out." I said putting emphasis on the last comment. The other avatars that were getting up laughed, but Alyara didn't and I just shook my head. "Anyway I gotta go." I said as I put a shirt on, and she wrapped her arms around my chest. "Please stay." She pleaded as I turned around and looked up at her. "I can't, these people need to be treated before they get on that ship, or they won't survive the flight." I said as I wriggled free, and turned around to face her. "I'll come back when they leave, alright?" I asked, and she nodded before looking at the ground in disappointment. Deciding to cheer her up a little, I took in a deep breath, pulled off my exopack, kissed her on the bellybutton, and put the mask back on. I left before she could do anything, I left and spent half of the day in the OR. Then the time came for the humans to get the fuck off of Pandora. I stood by Jake as they slowly walked by, and when Selfridge stopped and looked up at Jake. I knew then that this wasn't what he wanted, it was Quarich that wanted war. He was getting old, and wanted one last battle before retiring, but I guess his age finally caught up to him. I cheered as the ship exited the atmosphere along with everyone else. After they left I layed down on the tarmac, and basked in the sun. A shadow loomed over me, and asked. "Dillon, what the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Jake staring down at me, leaning on his bow. I smiled before saying. "Enjoying the sunshine for the first time ever." He knew what I was talking about, we both grew up on a planet with no sun, and we both hardly ever got to see the sun. When we did, we usually made a whole damn day out of it. But now the rest of my days would be spent under the two suns that would always be there when I got up.

Cut to three days later, and everyone was gathered around The Tree of Souls for a very important thing. I watched as Jake was placed next to his soon to be new body. I watched as the roots of the tree pulsated with a mystical blue light, and the tree itself responded to the light. The whole thing took fifteen minutes, with the pulsating and signing increasing every minute. Eventually though he opened his eyes, and sat up. A long kiss with Neytiri and a stand up later, everyone was cheering and the singing became happier than before. But it wasn't over, now I was up to bat and nervousness was the only thing I felt at the moment. After being striped completely naked, Alyara carried me to the base of the tree. I looked up into her eyes with this body for the last time, and I stopped her from pulling away when she layed me down. Pulling her close I whispered in her ear. "I want you kiss you one last time before I leave this body." She pulled back only to where we were inches apart, and smiled. I took in a deep breath, and pulled the exopack off. "I won't miss that thing." I thought as she leaned closer to me. Her lips were soft, and her tongue completely filled my mouth including my throat. I enjoyed it until I started to loose breath, and couldn't suck anymore in. I had to forcibly push her off of me, and rushed to pull the exopack back on. She smiled at me as she wiped the saliva off of her lips. Closing my eyes, I prepared for whatever came next. For a while it was only chanting and singing until everything turned black and then white. I was standing in my avatar looking out at a white horizon until I heard a familiar voice. "Well, you finally made it." I heard Grace say, and I turned around to see her standing there with a smile on her face. "How have you been Dr. Underwood.?" She asked as my knees buckled from sadness.

Eventually they couldn't hold me anymore, and I fell onto them. I heard her walk towards me, and put a hand on my head. "Don't be sad you dumbass, it's a lot better here?" She said, and I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you." I said through sobs, and she smiled before saying. "You did everything for me. Hell if it wasn't for you I wouldn't've made it to The Tree of Souls." I wiped the tears from my eyes, and said. "I still failed to save my first patient, and nobody could do anything." Her smile faded before saying. "Stop you damn crying, you didn't fail me. I'm here now, and I couldn't have gotten here if you hadn't gotten me to The Tree of Souls." I smiled as I thought of her being happy for eternity here in wherever she was. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked as I stood up in front of her. Her smile came back, and she said. "I'll always be there, and yes we will meet again in a different place than this. Along with Eywa." She looked off into the distance before saying. "You should see her Dillon, she's so beautiful." Her gaze returned back to mine, and she said. "Well, I'm afraid that's all of the time we have for now. I will see you again." I smiled as my eyes filled with tears again, and I shook my head. "Thank you my friend, and goodbye." I said, and she started to tear up herself. "Yes goodbye, dumbass." She said, and slowly started to fade. My vison slowly turned black, and I opened my eyes in my new body, and the start of my new life.

 **To all, I'm not ending this like the jackass James Cameron did. I'm sorry Mr. Cameron I didn't mean that you, make the best movies ever. Anyway there will be one more chapter to this, and that is the ending. I'm working on a new Avatar fanfic that will come out the day after this one ends so be on the lookout for it. Until next time Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13: the beginning of a new life

**Warning, this chapter contains depicts sexual scenes, and is not for audiences under 18. If you are under 18 then don't let your parents read this, or they'll find me and kill me. Here we go.**

I looked deep into the eyes of Alyara as she stared down at my new body, and I smiled before pulling her into a kiss. The clan broke into a cheer as I stood up on shaky legs, and put my fist in the air. With my arm around Alyara, and we slowly made out way to a quiet corner. There she sat me down, and put herself in my lap before kissing me. I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, she began to run her fingers through my hair, and I kissed with more passion. Before we could go any further, I stopped her and said. "Not here, we need more privacy." She nodded while catching her breath, and I took her hand before taking off to find a private place. We thought we found one, but Jake and Neytiri had gotten to it first. After a quick apology, we took off again. We eventually found a small cave in the wall. It was bone dry, and had a soft moss growing on the floor and walls. She pushed me in, and jumped onto me. Before I could gasp from the fall she put her lips to mine, and began to pull at my clothes. I helped her along, and eventually there was nothing between us but empty space which we quickly occupied. After kissing her for a little while longer, I pushed her onto her back and looked into her eyes. "This is going to hurt a little." I said as I held out my braid for her to connect to it. She held hers out, and I could feel her nervousness, and excitement. I could also feel her love, and lust for me. I leaned down as gave her a quick kiss before entering her a little. I thought of no other way than to do it all at once, and thrust deep into her pushing past her hymen and opening her up. She screamed out in pain, and I put my lips back onto hers. Eventually the pain numbed from what I could feel, and I parted out lips. "I'm so sorry for doing that." I said, and she didn't answer, she was breathing to heavily. I slowly began to move my hips back and forth until I found a rhythm, and I kissed her once more. We made love several times before we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning when I opened my eyes, I smiled knowing that I would wake up next to her for the rest of my life. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and I said. "Good morning, are we going to do anything today?" She smiled at me, and pulled my lips to hers. When she parted us she said. "The only thing you are doing today is me." I laughed a little at her kinky remark, and kissed her again. She wasn't wrong though, and we spent the day with each other.

Three days later I'm standing in the middle of the clan, and they all have their hands outstretched all connected to me through each other. Now that I was part of the clan I had to choose an Ikran. Four days later I was in the hallelujah mountains with Jake, Neytiri and Alyara. I had squared up with a bright orange Ikran who was eyeing me angrily. When he didn't move I knew that he was mine. Before I wrapped the vine around his mouth I drop kicked him with both feet. While he was dazed I wrapped it around his mouth, and jumped onto his back. In no time I had made the connection, and he calmed down. Knowing what I must do, I took off into the sky. I flew around for a long time until we went back to our new home. At the entrance we were met by a man and a woman who was holding a baby. "Amy, Robert what brings you to Kelutral?" I asked as I approached the Jackson family. Mrs. Jackson said. "We just wanted to see you in your new body, and to thank you for delivering our baby." It was true, if I wasn't in surgery for those couple of days I was doing other things around the medical ward. That includes delivering a baby or two. "Have you decided on a name yet?" I asked as I looked down at the little boy. "Yes we've decided to call him Allen." She said as she looked over at Mr. Jackson. "I hope he likes it." She continued as she looked down at her kid. I smiled before saying. "I'm sure he will do great things."

 **Well here we are, the end of the Light-years from home series, I hope you like it and be sure to look out for my new story The Orphan. It is an Avatar fanfic like this one, but it's a little darker. Anyway until we meet again this is Mr. Bossatronian signing off Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14: yet another notice

**It has occurred to me that I never told you lovely readers what my new story is. It's called the Orphan, and no, I'm not going to tell you anything about it. You'll have to read it to find out. Anyway thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the next story as much as you enjoyed this one Ja ne.**


End file.
